It's Coming
by Nev2
Summary: Reunited with their loved one, the Mallrats must fight to keep everything. *I have put the story into chapters, please review*
1. A Little Bit of Backround

Chapter 1.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't not own any of the characters from The Tribe. But I do own my own character: Jessica.  
  
~At the mall~ "But Jay you must know something!" Amber was getting worried, she knew Bray was somewhere. "Amber I wish I did, but Ram keeps me in the dark." "Then ask that weasel of a brother you have." Dee still had a grudge with Ved. "Hey! You are talking about my boyfriend!" Cloe piped up, but as usual no one listened. "We shouldn't trust the Technos, or Jay, we don't know who he works for." Lex was also worried about Ti-San, but he would never let it show. "Shut it Lex, Jay is helping us, remember?" It was up to Trudy to defend Jay. "But Lex is right, don't get me wrong, I trust Jay, but we can't trust anyone else." Amber sighed. "Yeah...." Dee was going to finish but Salene cut her off. "But Ebony...." Salene thought she couldn't be all bad. "is a traitor." Pride never liked Ebony. "Pride, she is trying to find some of the captives." Trudy pleaded that they trust her friend. "Dead or alive?" Lex knew Ebony all too well. "Lex!" Amber didn't want to hear anyone say that Bray could be dead. "Well we can't give up!" Salene stated. "We weren't planning on it." Mumbled Cloe. 


	2. Help Is On The Way

Chapter 2  
  
~At the hotel~ "Ebony my sweet, why do you need to know where the virts are." "Uh...The virts in the city want their friends and they will try to find them. " "So?" "I think we should let them go." "You do?" "Ram...Please?" "Anything to make you and the city happy." Ebony was shocked. "Are they all alive?" "Well they are...but" "What?" "Let me show you...." ~In a back room of the hotel, Ram and Ebony enter.~ Ebony sees all the prisoners hocked up to machines. "Ram what did you do to these people?" "They are called Units. They are, as you say guinea pigs for virtual reality..." He would have gone on and on if Ebony didn't scream. "Bray!" Ebony runs over to see Bray, but he is unconscious....or worse "You know him?" She didn't answer at first. "Yes, will you let these people, I mean virts, go?" "Some." "What! You will still use humans as mice." Ebony hated the virtual reality idea, it broke her and Jay up. "Someone has to do it!" "Ok, once they are conscious let them go." "Yes my sweet" 


	3. Don't Worry

Chapter 3  
  
~Back at the mall~ "Amber! Lex! Jay!" Ebony came running into the mall. "What is it?" Amber wasn't in the mood for Ebony's stupidity. "Ram is going to let some of the virts go!" "Virts? So they are just virts to you?!" Lex was relieved but he didn't let it show. "I helped didn't I?" "Yes...but what do you mean by some?" Jay wanted to know. "Uh...he couldn't let everyone go. Oh what he does to them is dreadful, how horrible!" Ebony would have told them. "Cut the sobs, are they alright? What about Ti-San?" Lex's voice became worried. "I didn't see her, sorry. But I saw Bray...he was unconscious though." Amber's face lit up. "Thank god!" "Did you see...never mind." Jay was acting weird. "Who?" Ebony still loved Jay and she knew exactly who he was talking about.  
  
"Just drop it!" Jay stormed out of the room. "What happened with him?" Lex was worried about his friend too. "Who cares...when will they let them out?" Amber missed Bray so much, and that was all she could think about. ~Jay and Trudy's room~ "Brady, go see Salene. I need to talk to Jay." "Ok" "You didn't need to do that." Jay had his head in his hands. "Yes I did, now we can talk. So tell me what happened?" "I was going to ask Ebony if she saw someone I knew but..." "Yes?" "The girl's name was Jessica and she died." Jay didn't feel comfortable about telling his girlfriend about how he lost the love of his life. "Jessica...who?" "Fielding" "Oh my god!" Trudy jumped up. "What?" "She is Bray's sister!" "I know." Jay was now even more sad about the mentioning of Bray. "This is great!" Trudy was happy, well sort of. "What that she is dead?!" Trudy sat back down. "No, She could be alive!" "You think so." Trudy put her arm around Jay. "Don't worry honey if she is out there Bray will find her." "If Bray gets back " 


	4. Surprises

Chapter 4  
  
~A few days later at an assembly with the Technos~ "Citizen of this city, your loved one will be given back to you. Guard!" "Yes Lord Ram?" "Let the virts out." The square was filled with the missing. Bray saw Amber. "Amber!" "Bray!" Bray gave Amber a long passionate kiss, followed by a hug. "Oh I am so sorry! I should have stayed with you." "It's ok. Look you have a son." Amber took Bray Jr. out of her carrier and handed him to Bray. " I love you Amber!" "I love you too!" "So what is my son's name?" Bray's eyes were filled with joy. "Bray Jr." ~ "Ti-San!" "Lex!" Lex hugged his wife but he noticed something. "Oh my god...you're pregnant!" "Yeah." "Why didn't you tell me?" Lex was getting a little suspicious. "I found out the day the Technos came." Lex gave her another hug. "This is great!" ~ "Jack, Alice, Ellie!" Trudy was there to great them. "Trudy!" They all got a hug. ~ "Amber?" Jay tapped her in the shoulder. "Oh hi Jay. This is Bray." "Jay????" Bray stared at Jay in disbelief. "Yeah." Jay was also shocked to see Bray. "You two know each other?" Amber saw how angry Bray looked. "All two well." Jay backed up. "Where is Jessica?" Bray almost attacked him. "She...well." "Jay?!" Bray was not happy. "Ram told me she died." Jay tried to say it quietly so that only Bray could hear. "What!" Bray was yelling now. "Who is Jessica?" Amber was jealous. "My sister." Bray was staring at Jay. "Oh." Amber's jealousy was gone now. "Bray, I couldn't do anything." Jay didn't want to get on Bray's bad side, although he already was. "She isn't dead." Bray was completely sure of himself. "How do you know?" "I would know if my twin died!" At this point the Mallrats had gathered around Jay, Amber and Bray "You have a twin?" Lex was not in the mood to fight with Bray, he was too happy. "Yeah." Bray never took his eyes off Jay. "Where is she?" Salene was curious. "Ram said she was dead." "But she isn't." A voice from behind Bray chilled Jay to the bone. "Jessica?" "Bray!" The siblings hugged for what seemed forever. Everyone was silent. Bray broke the silence. "I missed you so much!" "Me too." "Bray will you introduce everyone?" Amber loved to see Bray this happy. "Sure, This is my girlfriend Amber and my son Bray, that's Lex and his wife Ti-San, that's Salene and Pride and Ellie and Jack and Alice and Cloe and Dee. And well you know Trudy and...Jay. Everyone this is my twin sister Jessica!" "Hi Jessica." Everyone but Jay said Hi. He was still shocked. "What a warm welcome!" "Hey Jess!" "Trudy, why didn't you tell Bray I was alive?" Jessica looked a Trudy. "I...uh..." "You knew!" This finally broke Jay out of his spell. "She was the only one I told." Bray walked behind Jessica. "Trudy, you better explain this." "I *sniff* couldn't." Trudy looked at Jay for help but his eyes were not caring anymore. "Why?" "Don't you get it? I was in love with you Jay and I didn't want Jess to have you." Everyone froze. Jessica stared at Trudy. "How could you!" Jessica ran. "Jess wait!" Jay started to run after her but Bray held him back. "Stay away from my sister!" Bray ran after Jessica. 


	5. Sibling Bonding

Chapter 5  
  
~On the beach~ "Jess?" Bray walked over to his sister. She wasn't crying, she was staring at the water, almost like she was in a trance. He sat by her and waited until she would say something. "Bray...I can't believe her!" Bray put his arm around her. "I know." "So that whole thing about Jay cheating on me was a lie." "I don't think so." "What?" "I saw him remember?" Jessica stood up and looked at Bray. "But Bray I love him!" Bray got up too. "I know. But he is with Trudy and Brady." "Brady?" "Yes, Martin's daughter." "Oh. So I have a niece and a nephew!" "Yeah" "And congrats on the new baby." Jessica was feeling a lot better. "Thanks, we need to go back to the mall." Jessica started to walk but stopped. "Do you think they will want me?" Bray smiled. "I won't let them through you out!" 


	6. The Plan

Chapter 6  
  
~At the mall~ "So Bray's got a sister." Lex didn't really care he had his arm around Ti- San. "I know, hard to believe he never mentioned her. Did he Amber?" "No." "Here comes Trudy and Jay." "Great, the beginning of WW3" Everyone laughed at that, but quieted down when they heard yelling. "Trudy how could you do this to me!" "I love you Jay we are meant to be together." "No Trudy, we are finished." Jay went up to the Cafe and Trudy ran to her room. ~ "Here we are, home sweet home." Bray led Jessica into the mall. "Cozy." Jessica stopped walking when she saw Jay. "Jessica I need to talk to you." Jessica would have gone if Bray didn't stand in front of her. "You stay away from my sister you hear!?" "Bray, its ok." Jessica gently pushed Bray to the side. "Come on then. Bray, Amber is looking for you. " "If you hurt my sister..." Bray was getting into a threatening pose. Jessica yelled at her brother. "Bray!" "Alright I am gone." After Bray left Jay grabbed Jessica's hands. "Jess, I missed you" "Jay you know it is over, you are with Trudy." "No I am with you. If you will let me?" Jessica pulled away from him. "But you cheated on me!" "No, Trudy kissed me, that is totally different." "I need to think." Jessica left Jay standing in the Main Square, stunned. ~Bray and Amber's room~ "Bray what happened between Jay and Jessica?" Amber had gotten Bray to calm down and she sat him down on the bed. "Jay and Jessica were a couple, but Jay cheated on Jess with Trudy and I hate him for that!" Amber was shocked. "That doesn't sound like Jay." "Am, you don't know him like I do." ~Lex and Ti-San's room~ "So when do I get to be a dad?" Ti-San was at the vanity and Lex was sitting on the bed. "I think soon." Lex got behind her and put his arms around her shoulders. "Well, you are big." "Thanks!" "Sorry Babe." Lex kissed Ti-San on the cheek. ~Trudy's room~ "Mirror, mirror on the wall how can I destroy this mall? I know I will kill Jessica and then Jay will be mine. All mine and no one will have him but me!" Trudy was angry and hurt. "Trudy?" "Oh...Uh Hi Alice!" "What will be yours?" "Uh...The chocolates....on my nightstand!" "Alright then." Alice had always thought Trudy was crazy. "Bye! Good riddance! Now how will I get rid of Jessica? Poison, Knife, Uh....I got it. Jay's old laser weapon. That should do the trick!" 


	7. Lost Love

Chapter 7  
  
~The Beach~ Jessica was walking away from Jay. "Jess, please listen to me." She stopped walking. "Jay...Bray saw the two of you." She turned around. Tears in her eyes. Jay had never seen her cry. "She kissed me! " "Jay, if you want to be with her you can. I won't stop you." She turned to go, but Jay turned her around and looked at her. "But, I love you." "And I love you but..." "No buts. The fact is we love each other and that is all that matters." Jay wiped a tear from her face. "Oh Jay...I missed you." He pulled her into his embrace. "Don't think about the past. Think about our future...together." And they kissed. (Now all you people out there say awww.) 


	8. Proposal

Chapter 8  
  
~Cafe at the Mall~ Bray was pacing back and forth. "Where is my sister?!" "Bray calm down." Amber got Bray to sit down. "I don't trust Jay!" "Finally lover boy and I can agree on something." "Lex can't you see he is hurting?" "More than hurting." "Bray, I came to say..." Trudy was walking up the stairs. "Keep your apologies! I will never forgive you!" Bray shot out of his chair. "Bray!" "Sorry Trudy. I just don't know where Jess is." Jay and Jessica come into the mall .Trudy leaves in rage. "I am right here Bray." Bray ran down the stairs with Amber not that far behind. "Did you give into this sleazebag?!" Bray growled pointing at Jay. "Bray!!" "Amber stay out of this." Jessica jumped in front of Jay and stared at her brother. "Jay loves me and I love him too." "Bray, Trudy kissed me." "Did you and Trudy do anything else?" "Bray!" "No" "Lex, Ti-san I think we should go." Amber, Lex and Ti-San left the room. "So Jay you want to be with my sister?" Bray was not paying attention to his sister. "He doesn't need your blessing!" Jessica was getting angry. "I want to marry Jessica." Jessica and Bray stared at Jay in disbelief. "What?!" "I love her Bray, and I will ask her again. Jessica Marie Fielding, will you marry me?" "Oh course!" He held her in his embrace. Jessica then looked at her brother. "So... I guess I should say congrats!" Jessica gave Bray a hug and Bray shook hands with Jay. 


	9. I'll Do It

Chapter 9  
  
~Hotel~ "I need to speak with Ebony!" Trudy stormed right into the Hotel and a guard guided her to Ebony. "Come right this way. Ebony this virt wants to see you." "Let her in. Oh Trudy how have you been?" "Terrible! Jessica is back! I told you to get rid of her!" "Ram told me she was killed!" "Well, now she and Jay are getting married!" "Well I guess that leaves it up to us to finish the job." "I was thinking that laser weapon." "Not us stupid. The Technos will do it for me. When are they getting married? " "In 2 days." " Enough time for me to set things up for our "surprise attack"." " Just take her and no one else." "Oh you can trust me!" "I hope so." 


	10. Fun Times

Chapter 10  
  
~Sandra's old room. The girls are picking out a dress for Jessica~ "Here this will look great on you!" Amber handed Jessica a light blue gown.  
  
"No she needs pink." Dee loves pink. " Like your hair pink?" "Cloe!" "Alice, can you go into my room and get that pink scarf I have?" "Sure." "Has anyone seen Trudy?" "Last time I saw her she was leaving the Mall. She said she had to pay an old friend a visit. " "Why would you want her here after what she did?" "She is still my best friend. And anyway it all worked out right?" Jessica was looking towards Amber. "Yeah. I am so happy for you."  
  
~Down stairs. The guys and their bachelor party~ "So when you met Jessica, how did you know she was the one?" Lex sounded so calm. He was drunk. "You sound like Oprah." Ved laughed his head off. "Well, Bray and I were friends in school and Bray introduced me to her and I knew then." "Yup." "Your souls touched and became one." Pride was also drunk. "You sound like Ti-San." The guys had a great time. 


	11. Trouble

Chapter 11  
  
~The Techno base~ "So tomorrow is the day. " Trudy was excited. "Yes, but I can not understand why you would betray your friends." "They are not my friends they are out to get you Lord Ram and they should be stopped." "Very well. So this is your daughter, Brady is it?" "Yes." "Well, I need to get back to the mall. So they don't get suspicious." "Yes Trudy. Ta Ta for now!" Trudy leaves and Ebony comes in, she has had a change of heart. "Ram, I don't think we should go through with this. " "My darling Ebony, these "Mallrats" want to kill me and the Technos. They should be deleted." "I was a Mallrat once. They can do nothing. Do not worry about them." "But Trudy said that they overpowered the Chosen and found the antidote. " "Yes, but with my help. Without me they are helpless. *achoo* " Ebony was sick. " I must do it. Now get out. You will give me germs." Ebony left and Ved came in. "Ram." "Yes Ved." "Jay has resigned from General." "What!" Ram was furious. "Yes, he has gone to live....uh....in a farm to....be close to nature." How could Ved tell Ram that his brother was a Mallrat and was marrying a so called dead girl. "Very well. Ved, you are now General Ved. Now I will tell you about our plan to delete the Mallrats..." 


	12. Keeping a Secret

Chapter 12  
  
~Nighttime at the mall~ "Trudy, where were you? Jessica was looking for you." Trudy was caught. "I took Brady for a walk. She was?" "Yeah we were looking for her dress; she wanted you to be there." " Maybe I should see her." Alice was getting suspicious of Trudy. ~Jessica's room~ "Jess?" " Hi Trudy!" "Alice said you wanted to see me?" "Yes, I'd like to say thank you. If you weren't so good about me and Jay getting married I don't think I could do it. And I forgive you for not telling Bray. He was really worried and I hated putting him through that. "Trudy was shocked. She had to leave or she would spoil the plan. "Jess, I have to go. Good night!" "Trudy! Wait!" "What?" "Will you be my maid of honor?" "Sure." "The dress is on your bed." ~Jay's room~ "Jay?" It took Jay a while to get out of his daydream to answer. "Yes little brother." "Ram....well" Jay got up. "Did you tell him?" "Yes, but I had to lie." "Why?" " I can't say." "Ved?!" "Well Ram made me General Ved and told me about a plan he has." "About what?" "I can't say." "Alright." Jay laid back down. "Wow, I never expected you to give up." "I don't want to fight." Jay's voice was dreamy. "You love her." "Of course. More than you will ever know." " I....Have to talk to Trudy!" Ved couldn't see his brother like this, he was so happy, he couldn't do this. "Her!" Jay said Trudy's name as if it was a curse. Then he lightened up. "Goodnight!" 


	13. A Hero

Chapter 13  
  
~The next day at the Techno base~ "All stations ready?" "Yes Lord Ram. Trudy and I need to go to the mall to prepare." Ved's voice was shaky. "Why you?" "It is my sector!" "Go along." "Ram do you have to do this?" Ebony didn't want this to go through. "Yes."  
  
~The Mall. Cloe's room~ Ved walked into Cloe's room. She was sitting at her desk. "Ved, what are you doing here?" "Clo, Ram is going to sneak attack the mall." Cloe was stunned. "When?" "Today, at the wedding. It was Trudy's idea." "Trudy!? But she and Jessica are best friends?" "That's what I thought. Will you tell the mallrats for me?" "Sure. And Ved, please be careful." Ved gave Cloe a quick kiss. "Thanks." ~The Main Square of the Mall~ Ti-San was going to perform the wedding. "Salene, is everything ready?" "Yeah. " "Bray!" Cloe came running into the room. "What is it Cloe?" "The Technos are going to attack the mall...Today." "When?" Amber held onto Bray Jr. a little tighter. "Now!" "I'll get the girls from upstairs." Salene ran upstairs. "Who told you?" Lex was worried for Ti-San, he couldn't lose her again. "I can't tell you that." "It must be a mistake." Trudy tried to act innocent. "Shut it." "We have to get out of here!" Ti-San was panicking. "Not so fast. Jay, how nice of me to see you. And Trudy, please fill in the blanks for the awestruck mallrats. " Ram and the rest an army of his men were coming through the front entrance. Jessica, Dee, Ellie and Alice were coming down stairs. "What is he talking about?" Everyone was looking at Trudy. "I...Don't know." "Yes you do. Spill it." Ellie would have attacked Trudy but Jack held her back. "You better tell us right now..." Bray was held back by Amber. "Let her explain herself." Jessica walked over to Trudy. "Thank you Jessica. Well, I love you Jay so much. " Jay was angry. "Cut to the point." "I couldn't let you marry Jessica. So I joined the Technos." Jessica stared at Trudy. Amber looked at Ram. "Please tell us this is a big misunderstanding." "Sweet Amber, This is not even close to a misunderstanding. You and your Tribe are out to kill the Technos." Bray was furious with Ram. "No one calls my Amber sweet." Bray was ready to kill Ram but Jessica stepped in front of Bray before Jay could stop her. "Bray, calm down. What do you want Ram?" "Jessica, how nice to see you. I thought Ebony got rid of you." "Ebony?" All of the Mallrats yelled at the same time. Jay walked over to Bray and Jessica. "She's here?" Jessica's voice was filled with fear. "Right here." Ebony stepped forward. Bray almost jumped on her but Jay held him back. "How could you do this?" Jay turned to his brother. "Ved? Did you know?" "Yes." Cloe stepped forward. "Hold on. Ved warned us Jay." "Cloe!" Cloe knew she would regret what she said. "You what!" Ram turned his chair around. "Ram, he didn't want you to kill me." Jay tried to reason with a Ram. "Why would I kill you?" Jay stood proud. " Because I am a Mallrat." "Tisk, tisk." Ram shook his head. " Guard!" "Yes Lord Ram." "Please delete General Ved for me." All of the Mallrat yelled "NO!" But the laser had hit Ved already. Cloe ran to Ved and held him in her arms. " I love you Cloe." Those were Ved's last words. Cloe cried out and yelled at Ram. "You monster!" Jessica tried to walk in front of Jay, but he held her back. "What do you want, if I may ask again?" Ram wheeled over to Jessica and said right in her face: "I want you all dead!" Jay pulled Jessica to him. "You just killed my brother. Now go!" Dee came from behind with her Mozzies. "Mozzies, attack!" The Technos are scared off by the attacking Mozzies. 


	14. You're Out Of Here

Chapter 14  
  
Cloe was holding Ved's body in her arms. "Ved, Ved don't leave me." Amber helped her up. "He's gone Clo." "I hate you Trudy! " Cloe runs to her room. Jessica moves away from Jay and over to Trudy. "Trudy, I forgave you and I trusted you and this is how I get repaid?" Trudy face showed signs of pure evil. "You don't deserve Jay! He's mine all mine!" Jessica raised her voice. "Then take him." She runs back to her room. Jay starts to go after her but he stops and looks at Trudy. "Trudy, what are you trying to prove? I love Jessica not you. I will never love you after what you did! " Jay runs after Jessica. "Go back to the Technos Trudy. " Bray practically spat on her. "3 strikes you're out of here!" " Let me escort you to the door." "Wait you can't through me out! I will be alone" Ti-San went and got Brady.  
  
"Brady, go with your mother." "Fine, but you haven't seen the last of me." Trudy leaves the mall. ~Jessica's room~ Jay walks in and sees Jessica sitting on her bed. "Jess?" "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have trusted her." Jay sits beside and hugs her. "Don't worry the wedding is still on for today. If you still want to marry me?" Jessica looks up at him. "I wouldn't want anything else!" 


	15. Joy

Chapter 15  
  
~Main Square~ "Let's begin. We are gathered here today to witness the unity in holy matrimony between Jay and Jessica. If anyone has a reason why these two should not be wed speak now or forever hold your peace. Alright. Do you two both promise to honor and obey each other in sickness and in health in richer and in poorer till death do you part? " Jessica and Jay looked at each other and said. "I do." "Then with the power in me I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." And he did. ~Two days later~ "How much longer?" Lex was pacing back and forth. "Hold your horses; you should be there with her. It is half your fault." Dee was sitting on the stairs. Jay walked in "How is she?" "Screaming as if she is being sucked into hell." About 5 minutes later Amber came out of the room. "Lex. You have a son!" Lex's face lit up and he walked up to her. "Can I see my wife and my son?" "Go right ahead. Salene, Jessica, Bray...I think we should go." They left Lex with his family. Cloe was dressed in black with dark make up. "So today is Ved's funeral." Jessica walked over to Jay and sat beside him. "Yes. Jay, how will it be done?" "He wanted to be set at sea, but after he was cremated. He loved the sea..." Jessica hugged Jay. "Honey, That's what we will do. " 


	16. Funeral

Chapter 16  
  
~The beach~ "Ashes to ashes, dust to dust. We were dust in the beginning and to dust we shall return. Jay would you say something?" "My brother died protecting us, and that makes him a hero. Let his soul rest in peace." "Cloe?" Cloe was wailing and crying. "I don't think she can." " Jay, You can set him off." "Goodbye to a hero, goodbye Cloe's lover, goodbye to a Techno, goodbye to my brother." 


	17. Announcements

Chapter 17  
  
~About a month later. Jay and Jessica's room.~ "Jess, you said you had something important to tell me." Jay was fearing the worst, that she might be dying. Every morning since last week she was throwing up. "I think you should sit down Jay." Jay was worried but he sat on the bed. "You know I have been sick in the mornings for the past week." "Yes" "Well I was talking to Ti-San about it and she said that I am...pregnant." Jessica was staring at Jay wondering what he was going to say. Jay was shocked for a minute. Then he started to smile. "Jay, are you ok with this?" Jessica didn't know what she would do if he wasn't ok. "Ok, what kind of question is that? Do you think I would just leave you?" Jessica looked into his eyes. "I don't know what I would do with out you." "And you don't have to worry. I will always be here for you. And to answer you question I am extremely happy!" Jay and Jessica hugged for a while and Jay looked at her. "So are we going to tell the others? " "Amber and Bray just got married. Do you think we should tell them now." "Why not?"  
  
~Later that day in the Cafe~ Ti-San was sitting with Lex and their baby, they had an announcement too. Jay and Jessica came in and joined the rest of the Mallrats. Bray started the meeting. "Hi everyone. Cloe is still in her room, she won't come out. We have Salene in charge of feeding Cloe." Salene nodded "Are there any announcements?" Lex raised his hand. "Ti-San and I have named the baby Ryan." Salene started to cry and the rest of the mallrats smiled. "Any other announcements?" Salene raised her hand. "Pride and I are engaged." Everyone clapped and cheered. "Any other announcements?" Jay looked at Jessica and Jessica look back at him. Jay raised his hand. "Jessica is pregnant." There was a minute of silence because not everyone caught what he said. Then all the girls were getting hyper. Bray gave his sister a hug. "Congratulations sis." "Thanks." "Are there any other announcements? No? Ok, Jack will you give us the Techno report?" " Sure, Ram and Trudy are married. That's all." "Ok. Meeting is augured." 


	18. Pain

Chapter 18  
  
~The Cafe....6 months later. ~ "I am so happy that you and Jay are together." Cooed Amber as she tried to put Bray Jr. to sleep. "And that Trudy is gone. I never liked that girl." Remarked Alice "Come on. Trudy is one of my best friends and she will always have her place in my heart." Jessica pleaded with the girls. "Even after what she did?" Questioned Alice. "Yes." "I wish I could forgive people." Said a dreamy Alice. "You can." Came a faint reply from the hall. "Hi Ti-San! How is Ryan?" "Crying. I left Lex with him." Yawned Ti-San. "He isn't really the baby type." All of the girls laughed. "Jess, you should go and rest." Amber ordered. "You sound like Jay! But, alright. I'll see you later guys." Jessica left. "What a nice girl." Alice said sweetly. "Yeah, she is really happy with her life." Remarked Ti-San. "As happy as anyone can be these days." Sighed Amber. "AHHH!" A scream could be heard through the mall. All of the girl new right away and ran to Jessica. "Jessica, what's wrong?" Salene was panicking. "I don't know! AHHH!" Cried Jessica. "Amber! What's wrong with her?" Cried Salene. "We have to get her to bed. Alice go get Bray and Jay." Ti-San and the rest of the girls got Jessica to bed. Alice went to find Jay and Bray. 


	19. Panic

Chapter 19  
  
~A meeting with the tribal leaders~ "What Bray is trying to say is...we need to overpower the Technos. Each day they are getting stronger. " Jay tried to cover up Bray's mistake. But Top hat and Moz had other plans. "We know that already." "How will we kill them?" Moz and Top hat were ready for the kill. "We won't kill them we will over power them." Bray was disgusted that they would want to kill then and discuss how to do it. "Yeah whatever. But how?" Moz covered her stupidity. "Sneak attack from the inside." Said Jay "Inside?" Top hat was completely confused. "Spies that are on are side in the Techno base, as an informant." Jay helped his poor lost mind. "Jay, Bray!?" The meeting fell silent and Alice came running in the room. "Alice, what's wrong?" Jay knew that she wouldn't bother them if it wasn't important. "You guys have to come." Alice didn't have enough time to explain every thing. "This meeting is augured. See you next week." "So what's wrong Alice?" Jay was starting to worry. "Jessica, she was in real pain. She might be going into labor." Alice was about to collapse. "But, it's only been 7 months!" Now Jay was panicking and so was Bray. But they both hid it well. "Let's just go!" 


	20. Scream

Chapter 20  
  
~The Mall~ "Jessica, can you show me where it hurts?" Jessica pointed to her side. "Oh, god." Salene stood there, completely confused. "What?! Salene snap out of it!" Amber slapped Salene across the face. "She is going into labor" Salene had a look of pure horror on her face. "WHAT IS WRONG!" Jessica was crying, screaming and panicking. "Jessica, you have to calm down and don't push. We are going to try to find out" Amber brought in a basin of water with a cloth for her head. "Easy for you to say!" Jessica growled. "Jessica!?" Jay and Bray were running up the stairs. "Up here!" Amber screamed so they could here her over Jessica's wails. "What's the matter?" Jay had a look of pure horror on his face when he saw his wife. "You guys have to go right now but we will explain everything later." Amber saw the fear in Bray and Jay. They couldn't see her like this. "I am staying!" Jay grabbed a chair and sat by Jessica. "Amber, I'll tell Bray, Lex and Jack." Ellie took Bray to the Cafe. "Jess, this is going to hurt a lot." Salene's voice was incredibly shaky . "I would think so!" Jessica growled again and almost broke Jay's hand. "Jessica push as hard as you can." That was the last thing you could here from anyone in that room, the rest were drowned out by Jessica's screams. ~Cafe~ "What is going on!?" Bray was getting ticked off. "Ok, " Ellie began" she is having the baby. But something is wrong but we can't figure it out." "Will they be alright?" For once Lex was concerned. "If she has the baby." Ellie was hoping that Bray would not ask 'if not'. "If not?" Ellie could hardly hear Bray. "She could die." 


	21. Double

Chapter 21  
  
~Jessica's room~ "Push Jessica!" Salene was trying to coach her. "What do you think I am doing!" Jessica was screaming bloody murder. Amber and Alice were in the corner of the room. "She could die Alice!" Amber was noticeably concerned. Jay heard what they said and walked over to Amber. "She will not die! Don't even talk about that!" Jay went back to Jessica. "I see a head!" Ti-San said happily. Soon after that you could hear baby cries. Jay was beaming with pride but Jessica looked extremely faint. "Honey, what's wrong?" Jay look concerned, maybe she lost too much blood. "I...I..." Jessica broke the silence with another blood curdling scream. "OH MY GOD!" Salene was screaming too, but she was happy. "What???" Jay hated being in the dark. "She's having twins!" Salene's smile was priceless and you could see Jay was relieved. ~The Cafe. About an hour later~ "It's a girl! And a boy!" Amber came running in. Everyone was confused and staring at her. "She had twins!?" "How are they?" Bray's pulse rate was back too normal. "Tired." Salene and Ti-San followed Amber. "WAA!" The cry was from Lex and Ti-San's room. Lex gave Ti-San the 'you- better-go-I-am-tried' look so Ti-San went. "WAA!" This time the cry was from Amber and Bray's room. Amber gave Bray a quick kiss and left. "So they will be alright?" Bray was still nervous. "Oh yeah." Alice reassured him. "Hey Jack!" Jack entered the Cafe with Ellie at his heals. Jack was ringing his hands and his expression was priceless. "Is there blood?" Jack's voice was shaky and scared. "Calm down. It's done." Ellie was rubbing his back trying to calm him. "Jack, so you are afraid of something?!" Bray's mood had lightened "Shut up!" Too late Jack, everyone was laughing. 


	22. The Dream

Chapter 22  
  
~Jay and Jessica's room~ "I love you!" Jay was holding his son and he leaned over to give his wife a kiss. "I love you too!" They kissed and then Jay put the babies into their crib. Jay climbed into bed beside her and held her for a while. Jessica finally broke the silence. "What are we going to name them?" Jessica smiled as she looked over at the crib. "I was think John for the boy, after my dad." "Well if he is named after your dad then she will be named after my mom, Emily." Jay smiled at Jessica and she smiled back. Soon enough Jessica was asleep. Jay quiet left the room and went to the cafe. ~Jessica's dream: There in front of her was Ebony and Trudy standing over her, while she slept, and laughing as they kidnapped John and Emily. Jay was gone and she was alone.~ "No, No, No!" Jessica was talking in her sleep. "Jess, wake up." Bray shook her gently and she shot up. Bray jumped back, a little shocked. "Sorry Bray, I just had a terrible nightmare." Jessica was sitting up holding her head in her hands. Bray got on the bed beside his sister and held her in his arms. "What happened Jess?" "Ebony and Jessica kidnapped my children and I was alone. No one was there." Jessica started to cry and Bray held her. "Don't worry, I would never let that happen to you or my niece and nephew."  
  
"Thank you Bray, I love you." "I love you too sis. Now you need your rest so you can be up on your feet tomorrow." 


	23. Cube

Chapter 23  
  
~Techno base.~ Trudy was giving Ram a massage. "Ram darling when will we delete these reached Mallrats?" "Why are you still after them? Or does this have to do with Jay and his new family?" Trudy shot Ebony a look that could kill, and was about to answer but the door was blasted open and a group of men in black capes surrounded them. Their leader stepped out and walked to Ram. "Surrender Ram, the Technos are finished!" Ebony steeped in front of Ram and Trudy. "Who are you?" "You know who I am Ebo." Ebony's face fell and grew pale. Before she fainted she said one word....Zoot. The army takes over the hotel and captures the Technos. 


	24. Zoot's Return

Chapter 24  
  
~2 days later at the Mall. Jessica is up and at it~ "So who is this new tribe?" Jessica was holding Emily. "I don't know but their leader's name is Cube." Bray was sitting with Amber and Bray Jr. "Cube? Weird name." Jay was holding his son ,John. "But they are cleaning the streets. Starting at Sector 9." Alice was very disgusted at the mentioning of Sector 9. "I could find out for you." Jack was willing to put in a bug to hear what they were up to but before anyone could say anything... "No!" Ellie would not let him go. Amber shot Ellie a look. "We will just wait and see. Bray, when is your next meeting?" "Tomorrow. I will address this then." " BRAY!" Lex came running into the room. "What?" Bray was looking at Amber and his son. How important could what Lex has to say be? "He's back!" Every one stared at Lex. "Who?" Alice thought Lex was drunk again. "Zoot!" Jessica and Bray's faces went white. "Lex, please, are you telling the truth?" Jessica was not going to get her hopes up. "Yes, I saw him! He is Cube!" Lex sounded like a little boy who had a monster in his closet. The rest of the mallrats started all talking at once. "I have to see him!" Jessica stood up, but Jay pulled her back down. "No you are still too weak." Bray started to get up. "I'll find him." "But you all burned him." Ti-San may believe in souls but not in coming back from the dead. "Jack?" "Uh...the...after we left the fire went out." Jack's voice was little more than a whisper. "Jezzes!" Bray banged his fist on the table, but regretted it after. "I need to see him!" Jessica tried to get up again but Jay stopped her again. "You are staying here!" "You should stay Jessica." Amber piped up. "Alright, but I will see him!" "Should you bring him, I mean after last time?" Lex , for once, was afraid.  
  
"What last time?" No one told Jessica about how her brother died. "Lex!" Ti-San stepped on his foot and he got the message. "Sorry!" Bray sighed. "Martin "died" here sis." "How?" Jessica was getting ticked off. "He fell." Amber saw Jessica's face fall. "It was an accident!" Lex didn't know what Jessica would do to him. "It's alright. I just need to see him." She tried to get up but this time pain stopped her. Jay helped her sit back down. "Jess, I think you should lay down. I don't know what stress can do to you." Jay took Jessica and the children to bed. "I am going to find Martin." Bray ran out of the mall before anyone could stop him. 


	25. Brothers

Chapter 25  
  
~Hotel~ "So Trudy, how's my daughter?" Cube walked over to her. "Hey you are talking about my daughter." Ram wheeled in front of his wives.  
  
"Mar-I mean Cube- I am married to Ram." Trudy didn't know how he would react. "I have no problem with that." Cube sounded very content. "And she is fine." "Good to hear. And you Ebony. How have you been?" "I-I-I have b-b-been fine." She was extremely scared. "Don't be afraid. I have changed. Java, Siva how nice to see you." "Yes Lord Cube." Java and Siva said at the same time. "Ram, what have you done to the twins? The are robots!" "I trained them well." Just then Bray ran into the room. "Martin!" "Bray! " The brothers hugged. "Guess who is at the mall?" "Lex!" Cube said his name as if it was a curse. "Yeah and Jess." Cube's eyes lit up. "Jessica is there!" "Yeah she just had twins." "Fantastic! But who is the father?" "Oh, her husband Jay." Bray didn't know how Cube would react to that. "Jay...your best friend Jay?" "Yeah." Bray was glad he was happy. " Hi Trudy, Java, Siva, Ebony and Ram. How is the tribe business?" "Shut up Bray!" Trudy snickered. "Hey!! Leave my brother alone!" Cube was getting defensive, Ebony was even more scared. "W-w-what are y-y-you going to d-do to u-u-us?" she stuttered. "Me, oh you and your tribe are going to be sent to the next city over-via plane. You can start your tribe there but if you try what you have been doing here watch out. Oh yeah, consider this you being exiled. Guards! Take them away!" "Wow!" Bray was amazed "You have real power. Can you come to my Tribal Leader Meeting tomorrow? Tell the people why you are here?" "Sure, but I need to see Jess." "Ok lets go." 


	26. Answers

Chapter 26  
  
~The Mall. Jay and Jessica's room~ Jessica was sitting by the crib singing to her babies. Jay was laying on the bed. "Jessica, I am so proud of you." Jay walked over to his wife and hugged her. "Why?" "You gave me a son and daughter." "You don't have to thank me. I love you." Jessica kissed Jay, but they were interrupted. "Sorry to interrupt but Bray's back with...what should I call him?" Amber asked. "My brother." Jessica almost ran out of the room but she grabbed Jay, John and Emily. ~The Cafe~ "Just as I remembered it. So where is my sister?" Cube was walking around when he saw Jessica coming out of her room. "Martin!" She ran and hugged him. "Jessica!" He returned the hug. "You are really here!" "Yeah I missed you sis! But could you call me Cube?"" "NO! You will always be little Marty!" "Hi." Jay came out from behind Jessica, he had put the children back to bed. "Hey Jay! So you and my sister are married now." Cube tried to look happy. "Where have you been Martin?" Jay cut to the point. "I was just going to ask the same question." "Uh where should I start?" "From when you fell." Lex came to the front of the now forming crowd of Mallrats. "You!" Cube would have jumped on him if Jessica had not stopped him. "Martin! Calm down, now tell us." Jessica led him to the Cafe and the rest of the Mallrats were not that far away. "Alright, I was on this boat when I woke up. A girl rowed me to shore and took me to a cabin. Then she and her tribe took me to their city and then I became their leader. I begged them and they let me come back. So here I am!" There was a long pause until Alice asked him. "Who was the girl?" "Oh...Danni." There was a dead silence and Bray went pale. "Danni who?" Pride was back from his trip to the Eco's "Did she leave for a bit and went to this city?" Bray stared straight ahead. "Yes." "I knew there was something about her!" Lex looked around proud that he saw right through Danni. Salene looked at Bray, wondering if we should tell him. "We know Danni ,Cube." "You do?" He tried to look surprised. "Yeah...." Bray stared off and he remembered his past with Danni. "Where is she?" Amber had no clue. She didn't notice Bray's face. "The headquarters." "Bray are you alright? You look like you have seen a ghost!" Jessica was worried about her big brother. "We all have." Lex said quietly to himself. "Lex, shut up!" Jay was the one who heard him. " I am fine I just need a lie down. " Bray started to feel dizzy. "I will go with you." Amber helped him up and to their room. 


	27. My Sister

Chapter 27  
  
~Later in Jessica and Jay's room~ "So you didn't know about the Chosen?" Jay started to question Cube. "NO! If I did I would have stopped all of this!" "Jay, don't make him mad." Jessica put her hand on Jay's arm to calm him. "Sorry. Well what does your tribe do?" "We help the cities that are in dumps and help people." "Will you tell the tribe leaders that tomorrow?" Jessica butted in. "What if they recognize me? " "What?" Jay didn't know about Cube's past life, well the Zoot part. "He was Zoot honey" "YOU!" Jay's eyes were red with fury. "Jay..." Jessica tired to calm him but he moved away. "Yes I was. But I have changed." "I have to go." Jay stormed out of the room. "Jay! Wait! Marty get Salene to watch the twins" Jessica ran off after her husband.  
  
~In the Park~ "Jay! There you are!" Jessica finally found him. "You shouldn't be here." She could see he was hurt. "Why did you storm off like that?" "Do you want to know?" His temper was rising. "Your brother killed my sister!" Jessica was shocked. "What do you mean?" Jay sat back down. "The Locos killed my sister." "Oh Jay!" Jessica hugged Jay and he broke down. "I don't think I can forgive him." Jay finally choked out. "But he has changed! He is my brother again, not Zoot." "I know but..." Jessica got up and got him up too." As you say no buts. Let's go back to the mall." 


	28. Danni

Chapter 28  
  
~Hotel Headquarters~ "Cube, darling, have you sucked up to those stupid mallrats yet?" Danni was lying on the bed looking at her boyfriend. "Yes, they actually believe I am Zoot! " "Well you do look like him. And will you thank me for giving you all of the information from Bray? No." Danni said with a long sigh. Cube got onto the bed beside her. "Baby, if it weren't for you then I would never have been able to pull this off." He kissed her. " Now you should get going." "Yes sir!" "Bye babe!" Cube watched her go" Luke!" "Yes Lord Zoot?" "Bring me the rest of my chosen followers. I need to tell them what is in store." 


	29. CityNet

Chapter 29  
  
~Tribal Meeting~ "So where is your loving brother?" Jay was still angry at him. Bray glared a Jay. "He'll be here." Top hat spoke. "The Technos are gone....but now we have this new tribe called....?" "Fulfillers of the Mission. " "Weird. Do we trust them Bray?" Dee looked upset. "Yes. My brother is their leader, Cube. " "But Cube was once the leader of the Locos, isn't that true?" Jay spoke up.  
  
Bray glared at him again. "Yes, but he has changed." Moz asked. "How can you be sure?" "I know my brother." "Bray! Jay!" Jack came running into the room. "What happened?" Jay again was worrying about his family. "Turn on the computer, Citynet is on!" Everyone stared to talk. Bray rose his voice. "Alright, there must be a reason. Jay, could you?" "Yeah." "Hello fellow citizens of this city, I am the leader of the new tribe called Fulfillers of the Mission. My name is Cube, formally known as Zoot. But I have changed. I am now here to fulfill the mission that my chosen Guardian had started, but failed. The mission is plan and simple: create followers for the one and only Zoot. All citizens must obey any members of my tribe or suffer the consequences. Tomorrow there will be a baptismal ceremony for Zoot's daughter Brady. After the execution of the Technos who have disobeyed me and returned to the city. Have a pleasant day and may Zoot be with you." Jay looked at Bray. "This only means one thing...." "He is not Martin...but how would he know....wait...." Bray was deep in thought when Jack gave him the answer. "Danni." "How could I have trusted her!" Bray was furious. "They are going to get rid of the Technos." At least Moz was happy. "The TV is going back on...listen!" "I forgot to say...the baptismal offering will be the blood of anyone related to Zoot. In anyway. Then the relatives will be sent to Zoot in a warrior like burial." "Oh no...Jessica...I have to go to the mall!" "Let's go...meeting is augured!" Bray, Jack and Jay ran to the mall. 


	30. Kidnapped

Chapter 30  
  
~The Mall~ "Hi Martin what are you doing here?" Jessica walked up to her brother, Amber was with her. "I am not Martin! I am Cube, the mighty worshiper of Zoot!" Cube started to laugh like a maniac. "Jess, stay away from him." Amber pulled Jessica away from him. "What...he's..." Jessica was in shock. "Cube, what do you want?" Amber had pure anger in her face. "I want your children and Jessica to offer as a sacrifice." Jessica finally realized what was going on and she started to scream for help. "There is no use.. my guards have restrained them...but don't worry they will be fine." "You monster!" Amber growled at Cube. "Guards! Take Jessica and the 3 babies and bring them to the Hotel. " NO! LEAVE MY BABIES ALONE! JAY!" Jessica was screaming and Mallrats were completely helpless. Amber broke down and cried. "Shut up! Guard, take Amber and bring her to the others let's go!" "NO! BRAY! JAY! SOMEONE HELP!" The Guards took Jessica and the babies and left. 


	31. Same Thing

Chapter 31  
  
~Hotel~ "Siva, will you massage my back I am getting cramps." "Ram, for the last time I am chained to the WALL!" "I *sniff* want Brady! *sobs*" Trudy started to cry uncontrollably. "Oh get a grip. We are going to die and nothing will happen to her!" Ebony was in the corner but she was brave because she knew Zoot was really dead. "Yeah, we are going to die!" Java was very monotone, as always. "So this Cube guy is a crazy syco?" Ram was in a bad mood. "Just like Zoot." That gave Ebony chills. "How dare you talk about our lord like that!" Danni was the guard watching them. "Danni, I didn't know you could do such a thing as worship Zoot!" Trudy had stopped crying. "You have no defense Trudy." "Why?" "You did the same thing." Danni laughed. 


	32. Get Them Back

Chapter 32  
  
~The Mall~ "AMBER!" "JESSICA!" "Bray! Up here." Bray ran to Amber and started to untie her. "What happened?" Jack asked Ellie as he untied her. "The Cube guy's guards tied us up!" "Bray, they took our baby!" Bray held Amber in his arms. "Where is Jessica?!" But Jay knew where she was. "They took her and the kids." Lex could see the fear in Jay's eyes. "They will need me too." Bray said. "NO!" Amber held onto him. "What are we going to do?" Alice knew though. "WHAT DO YOU THINK?" Jay was screaming. "Jay you should calm down." Ti-San tried to calm him, but only Jessica could do that. "Clam down!? My wife and children are in "who knows where" with some lunatic and his goons!" "How do you think I feel?" Bray got Amber to her feet. "Shut up you two! Does anyone know where they went?" Jack was taking over now. "To the hotel." Amber was still clinging to Bray. "Alright, Lex, Jay and I will go and get them. Jack can you untie the rest of them?" Bray almost ready to go and Amber finally let him. "Sure." "Bray, please be careful." "Don't worry, I will bring him back." Bray kissed his wife and followed Jay and Lex. 


	33. Alive

Chapter 33  
  
~The streets~ "LET ME GO! HELP! JAY!" Jessica was still screaming hoping that someone would hear her, but no one did. "No! You will obey me and shut up!" Cube was getting very ticked off. "No I won't. Let me go!" Jessica struggled to get free. "Alright, just get your kid to shut up!" The guards let her go and she took her baby. "Emily, baby, don't worry, your daddy and Uncle Bray will come and get us. I won't let these people hurt you." "How could you stop us?" Cube let out a sickening laugh. "Shut up you sicko!" A guard and took the baby from her. "I will show you who is the sicko! Guards, take the babies to the mall, I will deal with this one. 3 Guards please stay here." The guards left. "NO! JAY!" "As for you Jessica. Guards, do what you want to her. But when you come back she had better be dead. And torture her." "Yes Lord Cube!" The guards grabbed her and started to drag her away. "HELP! JAY! BRAY!"  
  
~A little later at the hotel entrance. Jay has a guard pined to the wall~ "Where is Jessica?" Jay was determined to find her. "I don't know!" Jay banged the guy into the wall and asked him again. "Answer me!" "Cube, sent 3 of his guards to torture and kill her." Jay loosened his grip. "Where?!" "Somewhere in the city!" "Where is my daughter and my son?" "With the rest of the prisoners." Jay let him go. "Lex, Bray. You two go and find the prisoners. I am going to get Jessica." ~Jay runs out of the Hotel and searches the streets for Jessica. He finds her covered in blood.~ "Jessica? Oh my god! Jess don't leave me, please, I can't lose you again." Jay gathered her in his arms and kissed her forehead. "Jay?" Jessica's voice was barley a whisper. "Oh Jessica, your alive. Oh my god. Come on lets get you to the mall." ~Jay arrives at the mall and leaves Jessica in the care of the Mallrats. He then goes to help Bray and Lex in the hotel~ 


	34. Patsy

Chapter 34  
  
~The Hotel~ "What is that noise?" Java awoke to banging on the door. Bray , Jay and Lex kicked open the door. "Ok, you guys are Technos right?" "Yes, have you come to save us?" Ebony knew Bray wouldn't let her die. "NO! Where are the children?" Jay was frustrated and angry. "They brought then through to the next room. Where they *sniff* have my baby!" Jay and Bray went to open the door and Lex went over to Trudy. "We will help you all out of here." Lex was being nice. "Lex, let's break down the door!" Bray called Lex over and Jay started the countdown. "One...Two...Three!" The door busts open and the there men are surprised to see a young girl staring at them while she took care of the 4 children. "Patsy?!" Lex and Bray were shocked. "You know who I am?! Oh please tell me!" Patsy pleaded. "What?" Lex asked. "I lost my memory when the Chosen pushed me off a cliff." But Jay was not in the mood for a sob fest. "Give us the children...who ever you are." "I can't, I was put as their baby sitter." Patsy thought they were going to kidnap the kids. "Patsy, That is my son, and that is Jay's twins and Trudy's daughter. Now had them over!" Bray explained. "Alright...but you have to take me with you." Patsy looked at Bray hopefully. "Sure Pats!" "Alright, lets go!" But when Jay turned to go Cube was standing in front of him. "Not so fast! Jay, did you find your wife." Jay's eyes were again filled with rage. "You little..." Jay got out his laser. "Jay!" Lex tried to stop him But it was too late Jay had taken out his laser and shot Cube. The guards stood there in awe that their tough leader was now lying on the ground unconscious. "What are you staring at! Let's get out of here!" Jay grabbed Emily and John and Bray grabbed Bray Jr. Trudy got Brady and Lex, Patsy and the Technos followed them too the mall. They met Jack at the entrance of the hotel who had a bomb and threw it into the hotel. "Patsy!" Jack gave her a hug. "Chitchat is for later let's go!" Bray grabbed Patsy and Jack. They all ran back to the mall were they found Jessica, who was badly injured, -or so they thought- sitting at the cafe "Jessica! You are alright!" Jay ran to her and hugged and kissed her. Finally he released the embraced and looked at her face, she had been crying. "Honey are you alright?" "No, I was hit in the head pretty hard and Cube's guards..." Jay understood what happened and he hugged her and she held on for dear life. "Bray!" Amber ran to Bray who was holding Bray Jr. She gave them both hugs and a kiss for Bray. "Emily, John!" Jessica let go of her husband but she still held his hand. She grabbed her children and held them tightly. About 5 minutes later a huge explosion could be heard throughout the mall. This finally brought Cloe out of her room "CLOE!?" "PATSY?!" The two girls embraced. "I remember, all of it!" Patsy was crying so no one heard her. "Oh Patsy I have missed you." "Cloe, she doesn't remember any of us." Jack tried to explain but was cut off. "Yeah I do! Cloe brought it back to me." "Cloe....you look different....bigger...." Amber wasn't getting it. "Oh goodness!" Jay looked at his wife. "What? Am I missing something?" "Cloe, are you pregnant?!" Jessica gave the twins to Jay and walked over to Jessica who gave her a hug. "*sobs* Yes." "With who?" Pride was really confused now. Salene hit his shoulder. "Who do think?!" "Oh yeah." "Cloe, why didn't you tell him?" Jay walked over to his wife. "I...was scared...he would leave me. *sobs*" Patsy rubbed Cloe's back. "It's alright Clo, were all here for you. *whisper to Jay* With who?" "My brother. Ved." "Oh god! Ved?! " Patsy jumped up and Cloe's crying got louder. "Do you know him?" Jessica was almost as confused as Pride and Lex. "Yes. Where did the explosion come from?" "Don't change the subject!" Jay wanted to know how she knew his brother. Jessica took Emily from Jay. " I'm not....were was the explosion?" "The Hotel." Replied Bray. "No....we have to go there! NOW!" Patsy was heading to the door. "Why?" Cloe didn't want to lose her best friend again. "It is hard to explain....Lex, Jay, Bray and Jack you guys follow me. The rest of you...HIDE!" Jay gave John to his wife and kissed her, Brays did the same. "Ok let's go. " 


	35. BBlood

Chapter 35  
  
~The Hotel~ "Patsy, what are we looking for?" Jack didn't want to see anything that was dead. "Bodies." "B-B-Bodies? B-B-Blood?!" "Oh shut up!" "There is no one here...where could they be...." This confused Lex, just like everything else. "We have to get to the mall." Bray stared at her. "How could they escape? Jack?!" "Uh...the bomb wasn't that...lethal." "Let's go!" Jay ran as fast as he could. 


	36. Projections

Chapter 36  
  
~The Mall. Ellie's room~ "Ellie, I'm back." "Luke? Oh my god!" Ellie ran and gave him a hug. "Sh....not that loud. " "I missed you!" "The time has come." "What? " "To worship Zoot! Power and Chaos! " Luke fades and Ellie realizes it was a virtual projector. "NO!" Alice hear Ellie's scream . " Ellie, are you alright?" "I saw Luke...but he was a projection....but I could feel him, touch him. But he faded? " "It was a new thing the Technos were working on. RAM! GET IN HERE NOW!" "Yes." "Were you working on 3-d virtual projectors?" "Yes." "So where are the people you project?" "Anywhere." ~The Cafe~ "Cloe...why didn't you tell us?" Amber was worried about Cloe. "I...was depressed. Jessica, can I hold Emily?" "Sure, here you go." "WAAA!" "Here take her back. See I am not the baby type." "Sure you are. You took care of Brady when she you little." Trudy had her fake nice face on. "Shut up Trudy...you and your tribe are leaving after the guys come back." "Hi Amber." "Sasha?" "Yeah, it's me babe." "Babe?" Jessica looked at Sasha disgustedly. "It's good to see you." Amber gave him a hug. "It is time Amber." "What?" "To worship Zoot! Power and Chaos! "Sasha then disappears and Alice, Ellie and Ram enter the cafe "What is going on?" Jessica was shocked. "Well the Technos were working on 3-d virtual projectors." Ram felt a little bad. But just a little. "So they are all over the mall?" Jessica started to realize what was going on. "Yes...but they were never put in service....unless...." "The new weirdoes are using them." "Ram, how do we disarm them?" Amber was worried. "You can't. The Hotel has been destroyed and that was were the controls were. " "We have to stay together. And only talk to each other. " Ti-San advised them all to stay in the cafe. "I agree. They think they can beet us buy emotion." But what was to happen next would make Jessica regret that statement. "But they can Jess." "No...I will not believe it." Jessica handed the children to Salene. "Who is this now?" "My mother." Jessica went pale and stared at the projection of her mother. "You have to chose....who will you be." "*sobs* no I can't stand it make it stop! Jay!" Jessica ran down the stairs and into the protecting arms of her husband. "What's going on?" "Bray darling, you have to chose." The Projection turned around and Bray also went white. "Bray, don't listen. She is a projection." " It is time to Worship Zoot! Power and Chaos!*disappears* " Jessica starts to sob. Jay tries to comfort her. "Jess, sh...it's alright." Bray got up the stairs. "Bray, I saw Sasha." Amber had the look of fear in her eye. Bray held her. "And I saw Luke." "Ram, did you do this..." Lex lost his cool and walked over to Ram. "Lex, hold your temper or you will get mine!" A deep, Drunk voice could be heard in the mall. "no..." Ti-San walked over to her husband and saw his fear. He didn't move.  
  
"Lex...is that..?" "My dad." "It is time to worship Zoot! Power and chaos! *disappears*" "I wish I could stop this but..." Ram felt guilty. "You can't" "Ved!?" Jay wanted to run to his brother but Jessica held him back. "Oh my god...I can't handle this...*sobs*" "Don't cry Cloe...It is time to chose....who will you be?" "Cloe, don't listen!" Jessica left Jay and went let Cloe cry on her shoulder. "It is time to worship Zoot! Power and Chaos!*disappears*" "I hope this is over." Salene didn't want to have to see Ryan. "Don't worry. These things can't hurt you." Pride put a protective arm around Salene. "That is were you are wrong." "Ryan...." Salene walked over to Jay and gave him the twins. "Ryan?" Lex couldn't stand this. "It is time to chose. Power and Chaos! He is coming!*disappears*" "Who is coming?" "Zoot." "Dal? *sobs*" Bray pulls Amber into his embrace. " It is time. Power and Chaos! *disappears* " " Sh Amber. It is not real." Bray rocked Amber back and forth. "But It is. " "Sandra?" "Who will you serve Lex? He is coming? Zoot be praised! *disappears*" "It should be over soon." Ellie was worried she might lose it. "Power and Chaos!" All the mallrats knew who it was. "Zoot" But there was two of then. One looked like a school boy and the other was Zoot. "Power and Chaos!" "Jessica?" "Martin?" "Yes it's me. I am not Zoot. " "Jess, don't listen. He is not real." Bray grabbed Jessica. "But big brother I am. See, touch me." Jay took Jessica from Bray. "Leave us alone!" "Please, I can't take it!" "Power and Chaos!" "Who will you serve?" At that Zoot and Martin disappeared and the lights went out. "AHHH! LET GO OF MY BABY!" A strong hand grabbed Brady. "LET GO OF ME!" Another hand tried to grab Jessica but Jay was holding her.  
  
"Leave her alone." But the hand was too strong and it got Jessica who was holding the twins. " Let me go! You...You..." Bray was trying to get to Amber but he wasn't fast enough. "AHHH!" The hand got Bray Jr. "Who ever these people are they are strong." "Why thank you Pride." The light went on and Brady, Bray, Little Bray, Jessica, Little Emily and Little John are restrained by guards. All of the 3-r virtual projection people (VP) are standing around Cube. "Power and Chaos!" " LET THEM GO!" Jay tried to run to Jessica but Pride held him back. "UH....no!" Cube laughed. "Give me my family!" Amber was crying, she couldn't lose them. "Sorry. The baptism must go through. Guard. Bring me Jessica." "NO!" Jay started to cry. "Don't worry Jay." Jessica tried to be strong but you could she the fear in her eyes. "What!? Don't worry?" If, Pride wasn't in front of him he would have got Jessica out of there. "Just calm down." Bray was trying to clam Amber down. "Good, now Guard, let her have some last words." "I love you Jay, and I always will. I love you big brother and I love you Emily and John and all of the Mallrats. And I...." Jessica was crying but that wasn't what stopped her. "Power and Chaos!" There was Zoot at the top of the stair case. " Let them live." Cube bowed. " Lord Zoot! Zoot be praised," "Power and Chaos!" But this was Danni who said it this time. She looked at Bray. She still loved him. "Danni, don't do this." Bray thought he could use her love to his advantage. "Zoot be praised!" The guards were bowing and no one but Jay noticed when Cube took Jessica up the stairs. 


	37. The End

Chapter 37  
  
"LEAVE MY WIFE ALONE!!" Jay was still being held back but by the guards now. Cube laughed and took Jessica into the bedroom. "NO!" Jay kicked the guards and ran past Zoot up the stairs and into the room where Cube had Jessica. Cube was on top of her with a knife in his hand. "GET OFF HER!" Jay took out his laser , put it to level 10 and shot Cube. Cube fell over dead and Jay ran over to Jessica. She had put herself into a ball and she was crying. "Jessica, It's alright, Jay's here." Jay sat there with her until she stopped crying. Then he picked her up and stood her on her feet. "Honey are you aright?" "I am fine. Where are the twins?" "With Bray" Jay and Jessica got down the stairs to find all the guards gone and the Mallrats huddled on one side of the room. Bray was trying to go find his sister but Amber pointed to the stairs. Bray ran to his sister and gave her a hug. Bray looked at Jay and he knew what happened. "So you guys haven't figured it out who I am yet." Zoot took off his hat with the attached dread locks. "Lex?" Ti-San ran to him and gave him a passionate kiss. "I couldn't let them kill you guys!"  
  
THE END 


End file.
